Albert Fransworth
NS Nation Name: Latvijas Otra Republika Character Name: Albert Fransworth Character Gender: Male Character Age: 52 Character Height: 6ft 1 Character Weight: 182 lbs Character Position/Role/Job: Representative of 4th Virginia Congressional District Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: Virginia Character State of Residence: Franklin, Virginia Character Party Affiliation: Democrat Main Strengths: Socially comfortable, constant social image maintenance, a local Virginia accent Main Weaknesses: Racist family history, symptoms of Antisocial personality disorder, trouble sustaining real friendships, disregard of Morals, rampant obsession over legacy Biography: Albert, born in Franklin Virginia; November 12th 1966, was raised in a poorer working class family; His father, Adam Fransworth, worked in a local factory managing to scrape by for the entire family of three. After a couple of years the family ran into finical difficulty's as his father was laid off, forcing his mother to take up a job in a diner, soon after his father sunk into alcoholic depression because of his inability to acquire work, It is unclear if Albert suffered any child trauma or abuse because of this. Albert Fransworth went a local public school, soon taking up a keen interest in governance and maps, as well as taking the most from his education he took up a part time job to take care of his family; helping around a local farm, earning some dollars. After school ended he started to fully work on the farm, at this time his father who already got a new job started to attend the extremely controversial KKK meetings, Albert joined the Democrat party at around 1985 with no intentions of starting any political carrier but instead just be a supporter. In around 1986 he met his future wife, Claire Wells (Now Claire Fransworth), later in 1987 they moved in together to a separate house away from their family's in the outskirts of Franklin. In one dark night of 1988, when Albert Fransworth had a little bit too much to drink before the gathering, at the end of a democrat meeting in the town hall Albert Fransworth started to give out a 'speech' at the end of the room, where he spouted out anti Republican rhetoric combined with sentences meticulously crafted to inspire a sense of community in the hall, it was fact that many nights before he had attempted to revise and create a true speech for one of the Democrat conventions, but now was struggling to remember some lines, instead choosing to replace them with party slogans. Later that night he led a rally of angered Democrats through the Republican supporting suburbs in Franklin, with him near the front holding his wife by the waist. The next day local newspapers and radios picked up on the event and started to report it, a then nobody trash was now a well known member of the community, thus the local Democrats offered Albert Fransworth the position of organising events and speeches for Virginia, gladly he accepted quitting his agricultural job. In 1989 Claire Fransworth and Albert Fransworth married with a small attendance, near a crystal clear pond and smooth white arches. Through out the 90s he was just a cog for the Virginia democrats, organising Democratic candidate presidential speeches that rarely came by, organising donations, organising memberships, organising rally's and aiding Democratic campaigns for the Virginia's 4th congressional district. Starting with the early 2000s his contributions started to be recognised with the democrats within Virginia; As a few members on his birthday jokingly gave him a plastic medal inscribed with 'Oldest Dem', but as his salary started to be cut he took up a part time job organising child party's throughout Southern Virginia in and around specifically Norfolk. Saving and gathering some funds for himself and his wife to move to a better household, during 2005-2010 his activity for the party started to diminish a bit as he felt burnt out and that his progress was at a halt due to the elected Representative being a Republican. After 2010 not much was reported about him except for him publishing a modestly successful book called 'My Manifesto, My solemn promise to Virginia'in 2013, where he outlined his ideal bipartisan goals and policy's for Virginia. The book caught the attention of the Democrat establishment in Virginia and the Democrats living in Virginia and the South with it being targeted mainly to those audiences. It is speculated that Albert Fransworth used these years to gather support for a potential bid for some office in Virginia, specifically to get the attention and support of the Democratic establishment. In his book he mainly outlines his platform while only giving slight scoops of his early life; His platform mainly consists of passionately reducing unemployment by the means of an American apprenticeship scheme and a program of reducing taxes for company's that hire more people, this he argues would drastically reduce unemployment in the area, he further states that he supports a job-creating investment in infrastructure to repair damaged roads and bridges in the district. On the more Democratic policy's he advocates for a higher minimum wage and a paid sick leave legislation, he expands on this by saying 'we must ensure working family's in our great state have economic protection', He also writes that the Affordable Care Act act should be strengthened through reform so every family has coverage of quality medical care. Other policy's he mentions in his manifesto are to partner with fellow lawmakers to ensure that military jobs, assets, and infrastructure remain in Virginia and to enact Automatic Voter Registration in the State. Excluding policy some parts of the book were considered touching by some readers, such as his described relationship with his mother and some childhood memory's. In 2016 he announced his bid for Virginia's 4th Congressional District with some support from the inhabitants, his main tool to win the election was the close relationship between him and his wife; this is because of Claire's personality being more human and likeable then his own, she was used to draw back voters who felt Albert's mannerisms and traits to be manipulative and his connections to the establishment to be irremediable, this combined with the fact that she had been very outspoken and emotional on serious issues domestically while Albert stayed quite on them. As well as his history being a working man helping his neighbours through the everyday. He launched some local small TV ads for his candidacy that where effective at gathering attention on him against his main Democrat opponent in the Primary's. During the Primary's his main argument was that the Virginia Democrats should unite under a more experienced leader to achieve a fully blue state. He won the Primary's against his opponent with 8,031 votes translating to 51.1% of the Primary vote, this was due to the fierce surge of popularity for his Progressive Democrat opponent. For the General Election he employed campaign tactics of being a part of a community and a vow to reducing unemployment, while avoiding giving direct attention to his Republican opponent. Albert Fransworthwon with 180,607 votes, 52.1% of the vote and now is incumbent as the Virginia's 4th Congressional District Representative, this electoral victory was particularity lucky for Albert since popularity was rising for the Republicans as 2016 was a wave year for their party, combined with the fact the candidate for the Progressives was gaining traction and dragging away Democrat votes.